


【迪乔】溺爱7

by FWHADL



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWHADL/pseuds/FWHADL
Kudos: 2





	【迪乔】溺爱7

在dio精心的照料下，胎儿可见的茁壮成长，八个月的肚腹呈现更加圆润的弧度；乔纳森以往的读书姿势已经会让隆起的腹部被书桌挤压，“看来是个小胖子。”宽厚有力的手掌满意的抚摸圆润滑嫩的肚子  
乔纳森的调查却停滞不前，唯二也许有用的发现就是书房里有完备的医药箱和卧室柜子里有整套的衣服。“也许出去可以用到。”乔纳森比了比衣服尺寸，三个月前的自己也许还穿的上，但现在实在是太勉强了。比较意外的发现是书架上有许助产和孕期健康的书籍，“dio也许想亲自给我接生……”乔纳森忍不住打了一个冷颤“他的控制欲已经强到连除他以外的医生或是助产士都不能碰我了么……”那样可操作的空间就太多了。  
浴室里已经贴心的铺上防滑垫和装上各种扶手，乔纳森在dio的搀扶下慢慢坐泡在浴缸中。dio仔细的用海绵帮乔纳森收拾孕体，松的让水的浮力舒缓自己腰部的酸痛。耳边只听到淅淅沥沥的水声，乔纳几乎就要去了。“JOJO。”dio磁性的低声道，“你硬了。”  
乔纳森这才想起来自己还有一件事没考虑好，自从进入孕晚期以后，自己的欲望总会制不住的抬头；乔纳森忘不了一次自己早上起来小解的时候，欲望居然就那么堪堪的抬头了，因着自己面前高耸的腹部，乔纳森不得不忍着弯腰后的酸胀，叉开去却发现自己的入口也兴奋的湿了一大片。  
dio舔着乔纳森软软的耳垂，“我们做吧，JOJO。”乔纳森害羞的点点头，侧过身来环住dio的脖子等着他将自己抱回床上；dio看着他转过来温顺的靠着自己，dio笑着亲吻他“不用，就在这里。”在，在浴缸里？！乔纳森脸上可见的烫起来“我……这……”“在水里你很舒服吧，腰没有那么酸。”dio咬了一口高挺的鼻梁“你可以更加专心的享受。”  
他怎么还记着那件事,乔纳森更加害羞得想钻到地缝里——大概就是一个月前，他们第一次尝试的时候，dio还美其名曰“有助于开拓产道帮助生产。”结果虽然dio真的很温柔很缓慢的进入到乔纳森体内后，乔纳森却泪眼涟涟的直喊腰酸，换了几个姿势还是不行，最后只好草草用手解决。  
“我可一直很不甘心呢。”dio调整着让乔纳森舒服的侧躺在他的怀里，一只手轻轻将爱人沉重的腹部抬起，和水的浮力双重缓解下，片刻的轻盈让乔纳森不由得舒服的一声轻叹。  
“放松些。”dio低声而带着性感的气音，手指从深邃的眼窝描摹着拂过高挺的鼻梁，滑过丰盈诱人的嘴唇时低头亲吻上去；滑过洁白的脖颈，充盈的的乳房，最后放在隆起的腹顶，腹内的羊水与腹外的温水放大了腹中生命的振动。  
dio看着那对丰盈的乳房，鲜红的触点；乔纳森感觉到dio主抱似的方式让自己向后倒，胸前的柔软被温暖的口腔包裹。“！dio！”温热的乳汁流入dio口中，还发出津津有味的吞咽声。“……不……”乔纳森细小的抗议声很快就被色情的呻吟声代替——dio仅仅只是吮吸他的乳房就已经快达到高潮，他不敢相信自己在怀孕时还如此饥渴，dio只是心知肚明的轻笑一声，继续津津有味的榨空这对诱人的奶子。  
“谢谢招待。”  
dio舔舐光顺着乳房流下的乳汁，手指伸进乔纳森因为兴奋而微张的唇中，就着爱人的体液伸去后穴扩张。  
“啊～啊……慢，慢点……”  
腹中的胎儿在他高潮兴奋中也跟着兴奋的翻滚踢打，胎腹明显的颤动着，乔纳森有些吃痛的捧着肚子，不住的喘气，dio的手也覆上去，帮着爱人稳住肚子，但他同时也示威似的轻咬着乔纳森的后颈，巨物磨蹭着爱人饥渴难耐的后穴，换来乔纳森按耐不住的娇喘，dio摸着他的肚子，满意的按摩着。  
“这可是二人世界，没有你的份。”  
乔纳森被dio扶着肚子立起身，dio的巨物抵在后穴，dio含着乔纳森的嘴唇，随后让乔纳森对准着坐下去，巨物一下子深入到甬道深处，直抵在生殖腔口。   
“啊～”  
dio稳稳的扶着乔纳森的上身，下身猛烈的肏干却激得水花四溅，dio的性器玩味的在生殖腔口滑动，那里因为胎儿的存在而紧闭，dio的肏干像是要把乔纳森直接操到生孩子的地步一般。  
“唔……”  
只是几个回合，浴缸里的水都快被他们二人的交合撒光了，dio径直扭开水龙头，把乔纳森翻过身来靠在墙上，继续肏干。  
乔纳森的炙热胎腹不断磨蹭着冰冷的墙壁，腹中的羊水激荡，胎儿翻滚作动，他难受得想吐，dio小心的把他整个人侧靠在墙上，不再压迫肚子，随后抱起乔纳森的一条腿，让他彻底坐在自己身上被操。  
“dio……啊……dio……”  
“我在。”  
乔纳森回过头泪眼婆娑的看着身后肏干自己的dio，dio安慰着的与他接吻，乔纳森只是被几次抽插后就被操射了，勃起的性器把精液尽数射在墙上，dio满意的摸着乔纳森不断溢出蜜液的性器，舔舐着乔纳森柔软的耳垂，乔纳森射了好几回精疲力尽的扶着肚子喘气，dio爱怜的把他抱回浴缸里，乔纳森以为终于可以结束了，可dio只是吻着他的肚子，再次把巨物沉入他的体内。  
“JOJO，我们继续吧。”  
浴室中满是二人激烈的交合声，精液混合着温水四溅，乔纳森被dio要的直接累瘫，性器彻底疲软下去。   
dio这才满意的帮乔纳森擦拭身体，爱人身上的斑斑性痕就是他的标记，他摸着手下乔纳森颤动的胎腹，再次示威似的舔舐啃咬着。  
“他是我的哦。”  
dio将精疲力尽的爱人抱回床上，满意的欣赏着他浑身布满自己的痕迹，萦绕着自己的气息，乔纳森隆起的胎腹变换着，dio拿出润滑的药膏细细涂着，他像是看着情敌一般摸着乔纳森的胎腹，最后又志在必得的轻勾嘴角。


End file.
